Order Beneath the Façade of Chaos
by Poison-Quills
Summary: Peeves finds his polar opposite wandering the hall at night. What happens when a poltergeist falls in love. Response to "Love for a Poltergeist" challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Order Beneath the Façade of Chaos

A/N: This is a response to the "For the Love of a Poltergeist" challenge.

Hair Today Gone Tomorrow:

Shortly before midnight Peeves was found placing rows of water bombs on an outside ledge of Hogwarts castle. The early November air would chill the bombs to perfection. Floating back and looking at the ledge, Peeves admired the art that was the havoc he wrought. He made himself translucent and floated through the walls back inside the castle. He lowered himself onto a window ledge and sat cross legged. Tapping his index finger against his lips, he pondered the list of things he wanted to get done before the start of the next day. The priority was to get the dung bombs set outside the doors of the Carrow's quarters. The corner of his mouth twisted up into an impish half grin as he thought of the plumbs of putrid gas floating around the Carrow trolls all day. Peeves more than anyone could appreciate a chaotic mind but… Peeves shook his head they were a sort that Peeves couldn't understand. He was sure that he didn't want to understand.

"Dung bombs away!" Peeves squealed as he slid off window ledge onto the floor. Thinking he would walk for a bit and see if he could get Mrs. Norris' attention, it's been awhile since he rode on her back. As Peeves rounded the corner he saw her. She towered over him and didn't notice him standing next to the wall as she walked by. As the moonlight filtered through the glass in the windows it shone through her webby blond hair, giving Peeves the perfect shiny distraction.

He floated up behind her and made his hand solid enough to move her hair but still have his hand pass through it. He managed to lift it enough to make the moonlight reflect off it more and give it an ethereal glow. Peeves never had anything that could be described as impulse control but in that moment her hair went from shiny to glowing he knew he had a new toy.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by the hair's owner. She shivered at the first touch, Peeves took it as fear or repulsion but that wasn't the energy he felt coming off her. She slowly turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"Good evening, Peeves," she said in a wispy sing song voice. She then turned around and left Peeves floating stunned behind her. Peeves gave a mischievous smile and narrowed his eyes. He understood that, while his small stature gave him the advantage of sneaking into small places, he wasn't very imposing.

"No, no, no this will never do," he floated after her. He became translucent as he changed form. Ah, ginger, he thought. Making himself taller, younger, and with red hair stuck out every which way off his head. While it was her hair that he was interested in, Peeves never had someone react to him in a friendly way and that only motivated him to terrify her. Speeding up, Peeves went through her body. Knowing it was uncomfortable for the living to feel and he was rewarded when he felt her sharp intake of breath as she came to a stop. Peeves materialized in front of her, understanding he was well in her personal space. "Loony Lovegood, not so little sixth year," Peeves looked her over, though his eyes never straying too far from her hair. "Loony Lovegood wandering around without fear, doesn't she know the Bogle is near?" His voice was deeper in this form and he liked that Lovegood took a step back when he spoke to her. He stepped forward to maintain the lack of space between him. He liked this form Loony had to tilt her head back to look at him. Yes, this form would do nicely.

"Luna," she quietly corrected. "Is there something you need Peeves?" Luna spoke to him like he was a long time friend. Peeves didn't like the lack of strong emotion. After the initial flush of discomfort from the close proximity, Luna's aura maintained the calm she often had around her.

"Why out so late ickle girl," Peeves dropped his voice enjoying how deep he could make it. "You'll have more than points taken off if they catch you." He looked back at her hair wanting to continue to play with it. Luna smiled up at Peeves like she was indulging a child's silly question.

"Tonight is the night that the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do their mating dance," Luna answered very matter-of-factly. "It's very coordinated and intricate. You should come watch." Peeves threw his head back and laughed. One not tinged in chaden freud or maliciousness but one that was genuinely surprised and tickled at what she said. Luna tilted her head to one side at this unusual change in Peeves behavior. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh my, you are an odd bird aren't you," Peeves answered with a warm smile, he felt the concern come off her. While not as strong as anxiety or fear, it would do.

"Who's down there?" Filch's voice bellowed from around the corner.

"Oh, you're in for it now," Peeves said, now able to feed off the energy coming from Luna's discomfort. He debated if he should call out to Filch and tell him where the student was but as Luna turned her head the moonlight glimmered on her hair. He was struck with a brilliant idea. "Come here," he said as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the hall into an empty classroom. "Stay here," he commanded and went back out in the hall.

Mrs. Norris came around the corner a few minutes ahead of Filch. She started hissing at Peeves, who made faces back at her.

"Yes, my sweet." Filch said to Mrs. Norris, and then suddenly noticed Peeves. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Peeves used his usual squeaky high pitched voice. Filch's initial confused look melting into realization as it dawn on him who it was.

"What have you done with yourself now?" Filch looked over the tall red headed man in front of him. "What are you playing at?"

Peeves shrugged.

Filch looked around the hall not seeing anything amiss and not able to find anything immediately to yell at Peeves about. "Well, move on with you," Filch finally said before he started to move on down the hall muttering sweet nothings to Mrs. Norris. When they were out of sight Peeves rolled his eyes and went back into the class room. Luna didn't move from her spot but she looked off into the darkness with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Thank you Peeves, I'll be on my way," Luna said and started for the door. Peeves moved in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No no no," Peeves looked down at her with an impish smile. "Time to pay the piper, Loony." Luna started to step backward and bumped into the desk behind her, Peeves fed off the panic rising in the girl. "You owe me," he said trying to draw out the maximum amount of emotion from her. Peeves grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, still smiling. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. He was hit with a wave of pure fear. Pulling her over to one of the window he sat down on the ledge, never letting go of Luna. He moved back until he was right next to the glass and the moonlight was shining over his shoulder. Peeves smacked the ledge between his legs, "sit here with your back to me." When she hesitated giving him a confused look, he turned her around and lifted onto the ledge. Luna sat stiffly at the very edge; he was surprised she wasn't struggling. "No here," he pulled her back until she was almost on his lap. Luna started to shake waiting for what would happen next. Peeves removed her wand from behind her ear reaching around setting in on her lap. She started to nervously twist her wand in her fingers. Peeves lifted up all of her hair and let it fall slowly, fascinated by the color and shine in the moonlight. Frequently changing the solidity of his hand and the motion of her hair, he played with Luna's hair for the remainder of the night.

As the moonlight began to fade, so did Peeves' interest. It was only then he noticed Luna was leaning against him asleep. Tempted to do something rotten to wake her up, it was he who was startled when as he shifted his weight, Luna took his arm and wrapped it around her. Peeve froze in his spot, not sure how to react. Then he watched her sleep. Only when Professor McGonagall came in to set up for her first class did he disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the day when the Carrow troll had a free hour. Peeves was in the DADA classroom making up for lost mischief by unscrewing the bolts on the chandelier above the Professor's desk. When he got it sufficiently loose, Peeves flew back and kicked it. Watching it sway, hopefully it would come crashing down in the middle of lecture. Smiling to himself Peeves went off toward the Headmaster's office to find something to blow up or perhaps he could talk the Gargoyle into not letting anyone or out.

As he floated down the hall, Peeves flung dung bombs at random while he thought to himself. Memories of Luna's hair kept coming into his mind so often it was driving Peeves to distraction. The week following the shiny toy hair night, as Peeves called it, he had slacked off on his chaos making. The oppressive mood that Peeves fought to keep more stressed than depressed, settled in and the atmosphere around the castle was gloomy.

She was affecting his work.

This will never do, Peeves thought while he continued to fling dung bombs slowly making his way toward the Headmaster's office. Fighting back the images of Luna asleep in his arms. So lost in his thoughts that he went right by the gargoyle that guarded the stairway to the Headmaster's office. Peeves became convinced that she was also following him, sure she may look like she was going to class and he was the one to change his daily route not Luna but she was following him. It was a week since that night and Peeves convinced himself that Luna was purposely torturing him.

"I will not be tormented," he said as he flew up toward Gryffindor Tower.

He liked his new shape because it startled the students. The Carrows thought twice before they tried to hex him. Even Professor McGonagal appeared uneasy at his new tall more handsome, if he did say so himself, form. Even when he floated above Luna, she would smile up at him.

Not that that mattered.

Peeves knew that she would be in class but he was going to make her pay. When he got to the girls dormitory, it was easy to find Luna's room. She had different charms hanging over her bed, while beets appeared to be the dominant charm. Peeves smiled and thought that it looked adorable.

"No," he said aloud. "She is not adorable, she is teasing me. I will not be made a fool of."

He did a quick fly around her part of the room to see if he could find something to take. Luna kept her space incredibly neat though. Peeves then went through her chest of drawer, night stand, and trunk flinging all of her possessions across the room. Any item he thought of taking was related in some way to one of her classes. Then he thought about how she might get in trouble for not having said items, and the thought of Luna in trouble or sad left him with a feeling he never had before. Rather than the uncontained glee, he felt guilt. This made him angry if Peeves couldn't bring himself to take anything then he would just make her life as miserable as she was making his. Peeves turned over her chest of drawers, tied her trunk to the ceiling with her bed linens. He stood back admiring his handy work. A gleeful smirk crept on his face.

"Yes, that will teach her a lesson," he said as he skipped out of her room, ready to make up for the lost time over the past week.

For two weeks he threw everything she owned across her room but Luna seemed unfazed by it. He would watch her, perched on her headboard, as she would pick everything back up every evening. Never once did she complain or whine. She entirely failed to react at all, didn't she appreciate the artistry into the chaos that he personally brought to her life.

When she continually refused to give him the reaction he wanted, and he knew she was doing it on purpose to torment him. Peeves took to throwing bits of chalk at her while she walked down the hall. All she did then was look up at him and smile or greet him like an old friend. Though he would never openly disrupt a class, Peeves would make his presence know by twirling her hair through his fingers while she sat in lecture. Luna would then lean back against him but would give him no other response.

Peeve's new routine carried on until the day before Christmas break. It was an hour till curfew and Peeves could be found setting sticking charms outside side the library door. He was trying to make up to wasted time during the days he spent tormenting Luna. No rest for the wicked, he thought as he stretched a thin wire across the girl's lavatory doorway.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Luna come up behind him. Nor did he notice when she knelt down behind him, looking at what he was doing. It was only when she ran her fingers up the back of his messy red hair did he realize she was there.

"Luna," Peeves said relieved it was her, after he startled under her touch and fell on the floor. Luna took a small square package out of her robes and handed it to him. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper and had a iridescent black bow.

"Here," she said. "It's a Christmas present," she said when he just looked at the box like it would bite him. He sat up cross legged on the floor and took the package. Luna sat in front of him and watched as he unwrapped the present. "I was worried you might run out of chalk, happy Christmas." Peeves looked down at the box of chalk that she gave him and back up at her. For once in his entire existence he was speechless. Luna got up and started walking in the direction of her dorms. Peeves stood up, taking a deep breath finally found his voice.

"Loony Lovegood," he started in a sing song voice but was cut off by Luna, who turned and walked back to him.

Looking him in the eyes and with a coy smile, "It's ok Peeves, I like you too." Then she leaned in kissed him. If Peeves had a beating heart it would have stopped, as he slowly got over the shock, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Luna put her arms around his neck deepened the kiss. Peeves wasn't sure how to react when she put her tongue in his mouth, so he mimicked her movements. Luna kissed him for only a moment longer before she pulled away from him. "Happy Christmas, Peeves," she said as she walked backward down the corridor waving good bye before turning ahead.

Peeves stood there for the longest time trying to process what had just happened and the physical reaction it had on him. In all of his centuries of existence no one had ever touched him like that and, looking down at himself, his body had never horribly betrayed him like it was doing now.


	3. Chapter 3

Order Beneath the Façade of Chaos

Ch 3

When love is not madness, it is not love.

~Pedro Calderon de la Barca

All through Christmas break Peeves was an intolerable bundle of energy. Never in all the years that he had graced the halls of Hogwarts did they experience such unvarnished complete chaos. Lovesick and bored nothing would take his mind off that one kiss. In the centuries that he existed, his only kiss. Slowly ticking off the days till Luna, his Luna, came back. However, until she did the tables and benches in the Great Hall were stuck to the walls and ceiling. The entry corridor perpetually had six inches of ice and every evening Peeves could be seen skating across it. To which most of the staff shrugged and eventually joined him. Each incident escalated as the day the student would come back drew near. The day the students were due to return Peeves had played with the plumbing in the staff room's loo. Professor Sprout had to miss a day of class.

Sitting on a chandelier in the entry way, with a handful of chalk, Peeves waited. Soon the students poured in whispering almost cheerfully as they quickly made their way to their common rooms. At this point was their only haven from the Carrows. Soon the mass of children turned into a trickle, until there were no more. And Peeves waited.

It was well in the evening after dinner that he finally moved. Confused and hurt Peeves headed to the Gryffindor tower. He passed through the picture of the Fat Lady then solidified so he could walk into the common room. No need to scare anyone yet, especially when he wanted something. Many of the student's heads turned as they watched the tall red headed man in a violently bright green suit enter. Next to the fireplace sat Soggybottom and his friends. Yes, he would be the one to ask. He is a friend of Loony.

"Where is she," Peeves asked as he flopped on the couch next to Neville. Then Peeves proceeded to stare intently in Neville's eyes while he scooted less than an inch away from Neville. To which Neville stared back in surprise.

"Excuse me." Neville said.

"Where is Luna? I know you are a friend of hers Soggybottom," Peeves' voice cracked as he tried to resist the urge to fling dung bombs all over the common room. No, he needed to be a good Peeves if he wanted the boy to talk to him. I'll short his sheets later, Peeves promised himself.

"Oh," Neville said and looked down at his hands. "I don't know. Not really… There is some talk…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She was…" Neville began to squirm under the sharp eye of a poltergeist that was becoming progressively angrier as the conversation went on. "She was taken. We think she might be in Azkaban but we really don't know."

"Azkaban," Peeves voice dropped to a whisper. The air around him began to crackle as small sparks began to fly out of his hair. At this point Neville got up off the couch and began to back away from Peeves. "Who," his voice bellowed sending a surge of energy strong enough to make all the glass in the room and the windows of the tower shatter. Many of the older students started to herd the younger students up to the dormitories.

Like a light that had been switched on, an understanding quickly swept over Neville all of his anxieties were moot. "Death eaters," was all he said as he picked up his books and headed to the boys dorm. He didn't want to see how Peeves was going to react. The most dangerous place in the world is between a mother and her child; now apparently between Peeves and the object of his affection. The stragglers followed Neville's example and hurried up to their rooms as Peeves stormed out.

Approaching the portrait door, Peeves snapped his fingers and it flew open; much to the loud protest of the fat lady. Storming down the hall the energy flowed off of his solid form, blowing strongly around him. Suits of armor were blown over, windows blew out as he walked by, sconces were blown out and ripped from the walls. He made his way to the headmaster's office. Approaching the gargoyle he made himself transparent to enter but found he still couldn't enter. Growling loud his rage, he pushed all his energy forward blowing the gargoyle to bits then he was able to go up the stairs. When presented with a fine example of English oak, Peeves easily blew it into splinters.

Snape looked up from his paperwork bewildered but wand in hand ready. Peeves stopped at the edge of the desk and leaned forward until he was inches away from Snape's face. That's when he changed form. Peeves eyes went glowing black and his skin molted grey. Making his mouth grow wide like a shark with large sharp teeth, he screamed in an unearthly deep voice, "Bring her back." When he pronounced the k a much larger wave of energy flew out from him. Not just shattering the glass but blowing it apart. Shards of glass rained down on both of them. He stared at Snape waiting for an answer, Peeve felt a bit of sadistic pleasure when he saw a thin line of blood start to trickle out Snape's nose.

"I…" Snape started with a weak voice but stopped and cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Snape while he managed a stronger voice Snape clearly was struggling to keep the stoic demeanor.

Peeves growled as he picked Snape up by the throat and lifted him over the desk, then turned and threw him against one of the stone columns. Snape hit and slid down to the floor. Peeves turned and left him there on the floor moaning.

He wanted his Luna back and he wanted her now. There were two other people in the castle that Peeves was going to hold personally responsible. And they were going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Order Beneath the Façade of Chaos

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm really pleasantly surprised at the amount of readers this story is getting. Thank you for the reviews.

"Go get him!" Peeves screamed at Headless Nick. "Get the fucking Bloody Baron! I don't care!" The air crackled around Peeves as he closed in on Nick. "Don't you dare threaten me unless you intend of following through with it." Peeves voice dropped to a low growl as he enunciated each word and was now less than an inch away from Nicks face.

"Now see here…" Nick stammered before Peeves translucent hands grabbed the front of Nick's jacket.

"Get him now you fucking ponce," Peeves roughly shoved him away. Nick stumbled back but barely kept his footing. As he straightened his jacket and tried to muster what was left of his dignity.

"I see," Nick turned away from the poltergeist and disappeared through the wall behind him.

"Pillock," Peeves muttered as he turned back to the task at hand, collapsing the main entryway to the school.

In two hours Peeves made little headway, the castle appeared to fight at every turn. Every time he blasted a hole in the masonry it was quickly grown over with stronger stone. He was about to pull out one of the main joists when he felt someone touched his shoulder. Peeves spun around and found a very somber looking Bloody Baron.

"A word Peeves," the Baron spoke as if he were approaching an old acquaintance and not the embodiment of chaos in the throes of dismantling a castle. Peeves glared at him a moment but the baron's face was impassive. Rolling his eyes Peeves floated down to the floor and waited for the baron to join him. As the baron approached him, Peeves crossed his arms waiting for another battle. "Peeves I'm not here to stop you," the baron calmly spoke. "I know that I couldn't even if I wanted to. I, probably more than anyone here, know what love can do to…" the baron paused and studied Peeves, who had now uncrossed his arms. "As righteous as your wrath may be, make sure you are aiming it at the correct sources." The baron pointed above to the joist Peeves was working on, "the castle didn't take your beloved. Alliances aren't what they seem. Remember that before you visit the headmaster again." With those words the baron dissolved into the stone floor.

A malicious smile crept onto Peeves face.

Amycus rubbed his hand over his short hair as he headed back to his rooms. While he did enjoy them, those detentions did take a lot out of him. Tonight was precious though, those three Hufflepuff girls… Amycus felt himself start to get hard at the memory. Something nice to think about while I'm in the shower, he thought. With that first year bleeding all over him, he would definitely need one tonight.

He had his teaching robes pulled off even before he shut the door to his quarters. As he walked to the bathroom he noticed a distinct drop in the temperature chilling his naked body. His eyes scanned around the room looking for the source as he noticed his breath in the air. "What the…" he was cut off by an invisible hand colliding with the side of his face knocking him flat on his back. Amycus sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking down at the smeared blood, "you're going to pay for this…" His body was suddenly lifted up and flung against the door where he crumbled in an undignified heap.

"Aw, doesn't little Amy want to play," Peeves' high pitched voice echoed throughout the room. Amycus was lifted up and slide across the ceiling before he was tossed again across the room into another wall. Peeves was rewarded with the dull sound of ribs cracking. "Don't pass out on me now Amy. The fun has just begun." Amycus was lifted to his feet and turned toward the wall. As he was pressed into the cold stone wall he felt every single centimeter of each one of his cracked ribs. His back and shoulders popped as the pressure increased. When one of his ribs completely snapped Amycus let out a piercing scream. "Now now Amy must quiet down," with those words Amycus' voice stopped. His eyes widened in surprise and he tried to scream louder. "Much better. Now a riddle, what does the defense teach and an apple have in common?"

Peeve solidified behind Amycus, his arm pressed against the back of Amycus' neck. Amycus' eyes narrowed as he recognized his attacker. The look was quickly replaced with pain when Peeves made the first cut.

"See the secret is small shallow cuts," Peeves ran his finger over the small of Amycus' back, leaving small slits in his flesh. "We wouldn't want you to bleed out before I'm done. Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it."

Peeve managed to pull four quarter inch strips off of Amycus' back before he passed out. Dropping him to the floor, Peeves bent down and felt for a pulse. He let out a heavy sigh before Peeves went and retrieved a chair, as he sat down and studied the man on the floor. As he thought about the other delight he had in store for Amycus, he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hand. I'll give him five minutes before I wake him.

Just before dawn Severus woke up to insistent banging on the door to his quarters. Fearing the worst he jumped out of bed neglecting to put on a robe over his grey nightshirt. Throwing the door open to find a distraught seventh year Slytherin in front of him with his hand still raised in the air.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Strongfield?" Severus growled.

"Sir, please. You're needed in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey said it's urgent," the boy stammered before flinching away.

Severus ran back to his bed and grabbed his robe. Those damn Carrows, I knew they would go too far.

Making quick time to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was walking out just as he approached the door.

"Which student is it?" Severus asked out of breath. "What did the Carrow do to them?" Madam Pomfrey gave him a scrutinizing look before pulling out a file she had under her arms.

"No headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said headmaster like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "In fact, Professor Carrow is the victim tonight."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the nurse. Wondering who got one up on the psychopath and how can he reward them without notice.

"A couple of your seventh years found him suspended in the Great Hall. Aside from being naked as the day he was born and his wounds, while gruesome, are relatively superficial."

"Gruesome?" Severus said. "Do you know who did this?"

"Not definitively but I have my guesses." Pomfrey looked up over the file. "Do you want me to continue?" With a terse nod from Severus she continued to read. "As I said, his wounds are superficial; though I'm sure he will have some nasty scars. Aside from the contusions covering almost every inch of his body… Four twelve inch long strips of skin were peeled off his back," Poppy flipped the page. "Several shallow cuts were made on his torso in the form of words. Among them: death eater, rapist, kidnapper, and a few others I'm not comfortable repeating. Now the worse damage was done to the lower part of his body. I found his penis bisected down the middle and found his rectum extremely dilated. Upon farther examination I found three inches of his wand. I assume it broken off during the attack." Poppy flipped the folder shut. "Unfortunately he'll live. I pray it wasn't a student who perpetrated this attack. Whoever did this didn't want to kill him but cause him the maximum about of pain possible." Before Severus could answer Poppy turned on her heels and strode back into the infirmary.

Severus stood stunned. Not very often was he struck speechless. The first thought that came to him was, the poltergeist was true to his word.


	5. Chapter 5

Order Beneath the Façade of Chaos

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Half of it was writer's block and the other half is because of deadlines due for my BFA program. My creativity only goes so far. I wanted to end this story with a bang so to speak. Either way here is the conclusion; it is graphic. You've been warned.

Chapter 5:

Peeves floated into Alecto's quarters with the tips of his toes sliding along the stone floor. His hands clasped over his heart and a dramatic smile spread wide on his face. Such pink delights he had in store for the Sow of Slytherin. When he stopped in the middle of the room he landed in a poorly formed fourth ballet position. Then he bent his legs in a sloppy deep plié, sprung up, and did an enthusiastic pirouette. When he returned to a shaky fourth position he belted out in a shrill tenor.

"Alouette, gentille alouette," he placed a hard t at the end of alouette. Peeves loped like a drunken gazelle to the desk and spread out a small tan suede mat onto the table top while he continued to sing, "alouette je te plumerai." Peeves reached into his back pocket and pulled out a heretic's fork and while he adjusted the leather strap so it would be able to maximize contact between sternum and neck he cheerfully sang, "Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette je te plumerai." He placed the iron lovingly onto the soft mat. From inside his garishly incandescent green jacket he pulled out a tongue ripper all the while chirping, "je te plumerai la tete." At tete he set the ripper gently next to the heretic's fork. "Je te plumerai la tete," he sang and positioned the ripper so it would line up perfectly next to its partner. "Et la tete," he sang as he dramatically pulled out a lead sprinkler from one breast pocket. "Et la tete," he pulled out the pear from the other breast pocket. Holding them in each hand in front of him his smile full of glee. "Alouette," he set the pear next to the tongue ripper. "Alouette," the lead sprinkler was laid next to the pear. "Ohhhhh," a loud booming sound that rattled the castle walls, ancient mortar fell around Peeves like snow. Grabbing the desk involuntarily to steady his balance.

Peeves felt an increase in the chaotic magic surge through the ether around him. Closing his eyes he absorbed the heady thickly rich power into his very core. Breathing deep as it floated through his head leaving an intoxicating aura. When he opened his usually green eyes they now glowed a bright yellow. Only one thing could cause such a feeling.

"War," his voice husky from sudden buzz of chaos. Letting out an excited giggle he charged out the door.

The closer and closer Peeves got to the Great Hall wave after wave of havoc wafted off the walls and students running around him. Every so often he needed to stop and steady himself but even the castle walls vibrated under his touch. It was becoming a high he couldn't control. Peeves knew very soon he wouldn't be able to keep his corporal form. The colors and objects began to marble and swirl around him.

Only when a glowing hare and a flash of long blond hair off in his periphery did resolve slice through hazy turmoil taking root inside Peeves, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it his eyes backtracked the path of the hare to its source. He saw Luna brandishing her wand with the grace that betrayed her youth. Stray hairs floated around her face in a halo that glowed as brightly as the golden sparks that flew from the tip of her wand as she dueled with one of Fenrir's misbegotten lackeys. When Peeves saw the tell tale green flash erupt from the end of the half breed would-be's wand he suddenly found himself between the killing curse pressing Luna against the stone wall out of harms way.

Luna's eyes lit up when she saw who had accosted her. With the her arm wand pinned to the wall by Peeves grasping her wrist she pushed her arm up between them with some effort to wrap her arm around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. The life and passion vibrated through Luna and against Peeves lips. Again he was overcome with a wave chaotic energy from the war raging around them and now was taken drenched in adolescent lust coming off of Luna. He felt his corporal form fade at the power of these emotions. Peeves' consciousness expanded till he was sensitively aware of the entire room around him. From behind the couple Peeves became aware again of the Death eater that shot the killing curse rearing up and Peeves knew from the wand motion that a forcefully cast Incendio was headed their way. Without breaking away from her lips Peeves wrapped his free hand around her waist and lunged to the right into an alcove previously occupied by one of the suits of armor. Peeves heard as muffled meep come from Luna as he once again pressed her into the stonewall of the castle. He succeeded in shielding her from flying hot bits of stone that were blasted from the wall where they previously stood. Peeves stoically took the shrapnel that hit his back clawing his nails into the wall under the pain that shot through him. Such pain and distress that he felt soon was absorbed as part of the intoxicating high of war.

Luna began to sob into the front of Peeves shirt and he pulled himself together enough to be present in the situation. Even though he hadn't been able to feed on this level of chaos since the second Great War he needed to pull it together be able to help and save this girl next to him. He looked down at her and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes swiping her tears away. Luna looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I've really missed you," she whispered her voice thick with emotion. Peeves look over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't in immediate danger. Then he kissed her again. Peeves found Luna warm and quite willing; he smiled in delighted anticipation when she shivered in his arms as he ran his fingertips up her arms and entangled his finger in her hair. Luna opened her mouth welcoming his tongue in and once again Peeves felt the particular part of his body betray him as he involuntarily pressed his hips toward Luna. He groaned in disappointment as she pulled away from him.

"War," she whispered.

"I know," he bent down to kiss her again but she pulled back. He stepped back looking up while ran his hand through is hair pulling together what mental faculties he had. Peeves then looked to Luna for their next move.

"Oh, smolder," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him back onto the fray.

Around them explosions from stray curses blasted chunks of the walls all while they weaved through flying bits of debris and dueling wizards. Luna seemed to know where she was headed and Peeves grasped her hand for the first time in his long existence he started to feel the thin fingers of fear close around him. Peeves recognized that they were in one of the upper levels headed to the main stairs that lead toward the Great Hall.

Peeve sensed the explosion before it happened. He yanked Luna back toward him and pulled her into a tight embrace just before the wall next to completely blew out. The explosion weakened the staircase above them. Peeves barely had long enough to shove Luna into an empty classroom before the whole thing came tumbling down on top of them.

When the shaking finally stopped Peeves and Luna were head to toe covered in white powdered debris. It reminded Peeves of the weekend he spent in Pompeii. Luna coughed as she got up off the floor, upsetting some of the dust. It floated around her in a cloud. Peeves shook his head quickly just before he went to the doorway to find that it was half way blocked by rubble. He found that despite of the explosion the people in the general vicinity fought on. He dodged out of the way of a hex that blew a chip from the doorway.

Luna came up behind him staring off into the distance. When he noticed a couple of tears run down her face he followed her line of sight and saw a mass of read headed people crying over the still body of another red headed boy, Peeve immediately identified as Fred Weasley. The Weasley twins held a special place in Peeves heart in those two boys he never wanted for a decent meal of chaos. Simply put the boys were just plain fun.

The matters of wizards or muggles have never been much of Peeves concern. The Wizarding wars of yore and even this one, at their very core were nothing but a periphery irritation that would soon pass. When Luna disappeared the connection to a larger war wasn't made. Time slowed for Peeves as he looked from Luna back to Fred's body. People screamed, attacked, ran by, fell. Luna squeezed his arm and began to pull him toward the Great Hall, breaking him from his reverie. The world became much too real.

As they ran down the hall and what was left of the stairs, Luna shot random hexes while Peeves used his power to sling debris at anyone in a Death eater mask. Passing by the gaping entrance doors black figures sped toward them from the distance. Peeves felt Luna shrink back from the dementors out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter and his friends. While dementors didn't affect him the way it did humans, the swirling black shapes and hooded faces the general aura of despair made him feel distinctly nauseous. Off to his right he saw and silver otter speed by followed by a terrier. Luna lifted her wand and Peeves felt joy well up in her as a hare burst forth from the end of her want. The dementors scattered and the night was once again still. The only emotions Peeves could feel was the stress coming from the beings in the castle.

By the time they made it back to the Great Hall Peeves notices that much of attack had died out. People were starting to bring the dead and wounded into the Hall. Luna loped off to help Madam Pomfrey set up triage. Peeves looked around dumbstruck at the carnage these mortals inflicted on each other. He'd spent the most tumultuous moments in history as an ethereal being never having to walk through the battlefields or disaster areas. He would simply float feeling the euphoria that such events brought.

Now these children, all of the people in the hall had originally come through these doors as children, lay in stages of shock, injured, or dying. Peeves grabbed the legs of a man he remembered hyperventilated when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Now he was missing his right arm below the elbow. Luna brushed passed Peeves as she went to check on the man's pulse when he was laid on a pallet in the makeshift triage.

When Voldemort's voice echoed through the hall. The words didn't even register with Peeves. He started to make his way next Luna and wrap his arms around her while she entwined her small arms around his waist. Resting his chin on the top of her head, Peeves closed his eyes trying to block out the world. This was really killing his buzz. Planting a kiss on her head Peeves let her go and started to walk out of Great Hall.

He didn't want to feel this.

He didn't want to be here.

He didn't want to care.

Peeves got as far as what was left of the main entrance. The doors were completely gone. He walked out the front and saw the lines of the opposition retreating back into the Forbidden Forrest. Peeves ran his hand over one of the pillars in the courtyard feeling it crumble under his hand. He looked back at the castle the place he had called home since the founders. He felt his chest clench at the sight of fallen spires and decimated walls. The ruins, much like what the muggles have seen for generations, of the school. He looked at the hills and sky until the dark of night faded into the gray of dawn. Soon the able bodied were making their way from the castle. Slowly in the early morning light people began to survey the damage, looking for bodies, or wounded. Peeves felt Luna's hand on the small of his back and was reminded of why he stayed when instead he could have spent the remainder of this skirmish in relative comfort as he had all other wars.

Turning toward Luna, Peeves wrapped his arms around her. For once there was something outside of his pleasure that meant more. He was about to kiss her when he saw the edge of the forest move. The death eater droves emerged forming one large mass that was headed back to the castle. Peeves wanted to save Luna, beg her to leave with him, but he knew that would never happen. The girl was too loyal too good to ever abandon her friends and family to their fate. No she would die along side them and Peeves would be at her side trying his damnedest to keep her alive.

In front of the procession was Voldemort and behind him Hagrid. Hagrid was carrying the limp body of Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone." Voldemort's voice magically amplified drowned out any gasps of shock. Peeves felt Luna start to shake in arms. He held her tighter as he watched the scene unfold. "The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man woman, or child will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." The procession encroached on the courtyard their lines spread out on the far side of the courtyard facing the entrance. A shrill horrible cry came from McGonagall. Never once in all the years Peeves knew the woman had he ever heard such a miserable desperate sound. Other shouts were heard from the crowd. "Silence," Voldemort's voice louder than them all followed by a flash of light and a bang as his hex forced them into submission. "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs." Peeves watched as the half giant brought forth the boy's body and laid him on the ground. "You see?" Voldemort began short quick paces like the half mad caged animals Peeves saw brought back from India and Africa. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded one? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Peeves turned to see the youngest of the Weasley boys break away from the group and charge toward Voldemort. Behind him the voices of Hogwarts rose in defiance. A second bang that pushed Peeves and Luna back a few steps and had knocked others off balance, had silenced them all again.

"He was killed trying to sneak out of the castle ground." Peeves could feel Voldemort's smug gloating grin from where he stood. "Killed while trying to save himself…" The Longbottom boy charged toward Voldemort wielding his wand like a sword but before the boy could cast Voldemort had disarmed him and thrown to the ground. From Voldemort's side he could see Bellatrix doubled over with laughter as he cackles filled the air. Unable to watch the farce any more Peeves began to whisper to Luna.

"This is going to get ugly very soon," Peeves had bent down and felt his warm breath bounce off Luna's neck as he spoke. "When it does I will stay by your side but if it becomes clear that resistance will only result in your death..." Peeves was broken off by Neville shouting followed by a cheer from the remaining survivors of Hogwarts, when Peeves looked up again Neville was on fire.

Off in the distance Peeves heard distance war cries and the sounds of people moving en masse. The wave of righteous indignation hit Peeves before he could see fresh reinforcements swarm into the courtyard. He knew some of these people to be from the town but also the centaurs from the forest, many other people he didn't recognize. In the pandemonium the crowd was being forced back into the castle to escape the carnage the giants brought. Peeves felt Luna being swept away from him and carried off in the crowd. When Peeves tried to fly he found that he couldn't nor could he remove himself from his solid form. The chaos was too much and he knew he that the overload of power had essentially rendered his control over his magic useless. Peeves went with the crowd but when he grabbed the first Death Eater he saw he found that he was still strong enough to lift him off his feet and toss him over the crowd.

The throng of people swept him into the Great Hall before dispersing into smaller dueling groups. Off on top of one of the tables he saw Luna along with Ginny and Granger dueling the psychotic Black woman. He ran toward Luna and as a hex that was aimed squarely for Luna's chest Peeve was able to throw himself between them taking the hex in the back. He was knocked into Luna knocking both of them into the nearest wall.

"Fucking witches," Peeves muttered as he pulled himself off Luna. Her eyes were open but she wasn't looking at anything. Fear shot through Peeves as he began to shake her. "Luna? Luna?" he started to scream her name and shake her more violently. Slowly her eyes began to focus and she groaned painfully under him.

"Peeves get off. You're heavy," Luna said her voice thick. Peeves laughed a relieved hearty laugh as he moved his weight off of her. Pulling her into a tight embrace. Peeves felt something wet at the back of the girl's head. When he inspected he saw that she had a large gash on her scalp. Peeves knew she was in no condition to be moved. Looking around them, Peeves saw that they weren't in immediate danger. Pulling the girl in his lap he held her tightly as he focused all his strength on shielding them from any stray spells.

The Weasley matriarch dispatched Bellatrix in quick order. There were shocked cheers that died out Voldemort's cries. Peeves saw Harry Potter in the middle of the hall. Peeves spied the clearest exit that was near them. This wouldn't end well.

"Put your arms around my neck," Peeves directed Luna. When she did as he asked he picked the girl up and began to head toward the exit along with several other of the wounded.

"Wait," Luna said her voice barely a whisper in his ear. Peeves stopped and set her down on her feet when she started to struggle. Leaning on him heavily she turned toward Harry and Voldemort in the middle of the hall just as golden sparks erupted in the between the two men. Everyone in the vicinity was hit by the shock wave created when the two spells collided. As soon as it was started it was over. Voldemort flew back by the rebounding of his own spell, dead at his own hand and Potter was victorious.

The deafening cheers and unrestrained joy hit Peeves much more powerful than the chaotic destruction of war. He found his abilities returned by being filled with a much more positive energy than stressed destruction and hate. Peeves settled his golden haired beauty on a bench so she could get her injuries treated. He went off and assisted, as he was needed. Soon the high from the bliss got the better of him and he found himself zooming through what was left of the castle looking for surviving paintings and other ghosts. It wasn't long before he started to sing.

After the excitement wore down and Peeves began to come off of his high, student were allowed to return to their dormitories as safety allowed. Peeves found himself floating toward the Ravenclaw tower. Large patches of the roof were blown off and he was able to gain entrance that way. He found many students of all ages in the common room looking up to the stars discussing their positions and creating charts. Peeves overheard bit of a heated debate about the astrological phenomenon and if it is what brought this war to a head. Peeves rolled his eyes as he floated toward the girl's rooms. There was no use trying to find rhyme or reason with people who were born to overthink.

It was in the first year rooms did Peeves find the trail of Luna's clothes leading to the bathroom. In the otherwise unoccupied room, he found a discarded blue towel on the floor next to the only bed with the curtains drawn. Peeking in between the curtains he found Luna asleep, her hair splayed out on the pillow next to her. He watched as her chest rose and fell slowly. It was when he moved a stray strand of hair out of her face did her eyes flutter open in his direction.

"There you are," she smiled at him. Flinging back her blankets, Peeves caught glimpse of her bare thigh. "Take off those dirty clothes and get in her with me." Peeves blinked a couple of times. He had never really taken off his clothes before. He wasn't even sure he could. He took off his green jacket and tossed it to the floor. Before it hit the ground it disappeared into vapor.

"O..ok," he stammered and continued to disrobe. Each article of clothing vaporized almost as soon as he let go of it. Soon he was standing before this golden goddess feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Well, come on I'm cold," she giggled. Peeves obediently climbed into bed beside her. Drawing into himself he didn't dare cross the middle of the bed into what he then dubbed as 'her territory'. He lie stiffly next to her while Luna rolled on her side and looked at him puzzled. "Are you alright?"

"I've never… Not really…" Luna kissed him before he could finish. It had more fire and sophistication than their other kisses. Peeves moaned under her touch and press his body closer to hers. He ran his hand from her hip, his fingertips up her back, entangling his fingers in her hair pulling her closer.

Luna began to expertly explore his body. Not quite sure what to do with his hands, he went from running his fingers through her hair as she kissed down his neck, to eventually clenching the sheets and side of the bed as she made her way down his body. Not quite able to process all the stimulation that was happening to his body he moaned in frustration when he felt her lips leave the inside of his thighs as she looked up at him.

"Peeves?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he panted staring intently up at the ceiling.

"While I can't describe it any better, please tell me when you feel like you're going to explode," she said and continued to kiss his thighs. Peeves began to be a little scared, is that what happens to human men when they have sex? He knew that wasn't really the case as he had walked in on students at various stages of coitus during his time. He didn't remember seeing bloody bits of the male population on the walls. When Luna enveloped his erection with her mouth any fears or apprehensions dissolved. In very few minutes Peeves began to feel a tightening that started in his thighs and a tingling at the base of his skull as it started to travel down his back.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Peeves choked out as he sat up. Luna had stopped and looked up at him with an almost coy smile. He felt almost painful cramping in the parts that her attentive touches had been. She laid her head on his thigh and playfully stroked his other leg with her fingertips.

"Now remember that feeling and when you get close to that again tell me," she said. Luna sat up and laid back down next to him. Peeves didn't move for a moment still trying to process what was happening to him. "Come here," Luna pulled Peeves down next to her. They continued to kiss, touch, and talk for a few minutes until Luna was satisfied that Peeves had sufficiently calmed down. Before she continued her exploration of Peeves sexual boundaries, he got up the nerve to ask her a question.

"Have you done this a lot?" Peeves wondered if he asked the wrong question because of the strange look that she gave him. Just as he was ready to apologize worried that he had offended her, Luna burst out laughing. It was light and airy tinkling like a bell.

"Well, I guess a bit," Luna leaned back on her pillow. "I've never kept count truth be told." She smiled at Peeves. "My parents always told me that such actions should be freely shared with people that you especially like. I've had a few friends and I know enough to make them and myself feel very good." Peeves was more than satisfied with her answer, he knew enough to know that a lot of girls who when to the school felt ashamed afterwards. If it wasn't a problem for Luna it wouldn't be a problem for him. Luna cocked her head at him, "Are you alright?"

"Perfect." He leaned toward her kissing her softly. She let his hands roam over her body. After the first few moans from her Peeves realized that it was a good noise and he began to work to elicit such responses from her. He marveled at the pale smoothness of her body and rejoiced in the differences between his body and hers. Cupping her breasts in his hands he kissed between them gently kneading the pert tissue. Luna gasped and arched her back off the bed when he took one pink nipple in his mouth and sucked like she had done his.

Soon he found himself lying between her thighs her legs wrapped around him while she continued to pant and moan under the care he gave her breasts. He wanted to know every inch of the girl. Grasping her hips he slid down her body planting soft kisses down the side of her waist and was delighted to find that curve between her hips and stomach was especially ticklish. He laughed at her squirming and squealing giggles as he licked and blew softly over this spot. Peeves kissed down her thighs and ran his fingers under her knees. He felt her melt under him when he flicked his tongue against the underside of her knee. He kissed and licked back up the inside of her thighs, wondering is there was an equivalent of what she had done to him.

When he reached the top of her legs he was presented with a thatch of dark blond hair. Reaching up and gently touched the dark curls, he felt Luna shiver as one of his fingers travelled down her slit. Through a little exploration he found that she opened up very much like the bud of a flower. She had an almost sweet smell to her. He explored with his fingers, finding that he could slide a finger inside her. She was arm and tight around his finger. He moved around feeling that there were soft ridges that she seemed to like to have touched. Luna continued to writhe on the bed and he watched her reactions carefully.

"Two..." Luna moaned. Peeves was more than happy to comply. "Like scissors…" It took a moment but Peeves began to move his fingers in the way that she indicated. Her movements became more erratic. She directed him to a small nub above where his fingers disappeared; he blew lightly on it before taking it in his mouth. Luna soon began bucking and screaming almost unintelligibly. At first it frightened him and when he moves to stop, Luna almost screamed, "NO!" After the first wave passed it was shortly followed by a second, then a third, but after the fourth Luna pulled away from him and said, "please I need you. Now."

She pulled Peeves up to her and kissed him with a passion that took his breath away. Her hand traveled between them and she guided his erection to where his fingers previously occupied. The tightening returned almost immediately. Luna was there to hold him still in his place until the feeling subsided.

"Move up a little," Luna said directing Peeves higher on her till he felt part of his hipbone make contact with the part he had been previously kissing. "Now, move slowly." He took her directions and began to move. Soon he was encased in Luna, her smell filled his lungs, her half smiling dazed face was all he could see, her body so close that they were one, he could taste her tangy and bright when he licked his lips. He felt her tighten under him as the tingling returned and started to travel down his back. Luna began to say his name while she bit the side of his neck and drag her nails down his back. When the pain hit him he felt what he thought was a very intense shiver. Except it was incredibly amplified he felt like he was expelling part of the core of his soul out of his penis into Luna. As soon as it started it was over and all of the nerves in his body became sensitive. He slowed and eventually stopped. He moved to lie beside her and Luna didn't let him go far. She covered him with soft kisses as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep. The last thing she said was a very airy, "I love you." Peeves smiled and continued to hold her until the dawn.


End file.
